Project L
by Neola.20
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto un chico acosado por matones en la academia a la que asiste esconde un gran secreto. ¿Qué pasará cuando el chico más popular de la academia, Uchiha Sasuke, trate de descubrir ese secreto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con ello un Idol? SasuNaru.


**Titulo: **Project "L"

**Autora: **Neola (me!)

**Parejas: SasuNaru, **posibles otras.

**Resumen:** Uzumaki Naruto un chico acosado por matones en la academia a la que asiste esconde un gran secreto. ¿Qué pasará cuando el chico más popular de la academia, Uchiha Sasuke, trate de descubrir ese secreto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con ello un Idol? SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO no me pertenecen, sino que a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear éste fanfic para así satisfacer mi imaginación, por lo tanto no recibo nada escribiendo esto.

**Advertencias:** AU, Shonen-ai (para el que no sepa: relaciones sentimentales entre hombres. Si no te gusta NO leas, no quiero quejas después.) Otras advertencias se irán incorporando mediante la historia se va desarrollando.

**Capítulo I:**

Un chico de cabellos café oscuro corría por los pasillo de lo que parecía ser una escuela tratando de huir de aquellos que le perseguían, como podía trataba de que no se le cayera los libros que portaba en sus brazos, pero todo su esfuerzo era fútil, ya muchos de sus libros yacían botados en el pasillo tras suyo, aun así, no paraba de correr, y es que sus perseguidores estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzarlo.

-¡Detente ahí, perdedor!- gritó uno de sus perseguidores, mientras otro pateaba un libro que antes llevaba el chico y sonreía maquiavélicamente con tal acción sintiendo un placer en patear un libro.

"_¡Como si lo fuese a hacer, idiota!"_, se burlaba mentalmente el chico de cabellos café mientras evitaba que otros de sus libros cayesen al piso, a la vez que pensaba una forma para despistar a sus cazadores. Una idea le llegó cuando divisó al final del pasillo una ventana, lo suficientemente grande para que él pasase.

Aumento la velocidad con la intensión de llegar pronto hasta su vía de escape. Pero como leyendo sus pensamientos, los chicos que le perseguían corrieron más rápido.

-¡Esta vez no escaparás, Uzumaki!

Pero, el chico, Uzumaki Naruto, no escuchó, o por lo menos ignoró la estúpida declaración de su "compañero", y tan ágil como un gato, abrió la ventana y salió al patio. Dándose el tiempo de voltear y cerrar la ventana por fuera, para después correr lejos de ahí y de sus perseguidores que pronto le perdieron la pista.

"_¡Ja! Uzumaki Naruto 1 – Idiotas 0"_

Mientras corría, escuchaba como los que antes le perseguían le gritaban, pero a él no pudo importarle más, ya que no era la primera vez que ese grupito le perseguía para burlarse de él o para robar su dinero para el almuerzo. Y no es como si le molestase, estaba acostumbrado.

Y es que con su apariencia atraía con gran facilidad a los matones. Cabello café oscuro con un flequillo que cubría sus ojos casi por completo, y si no lo cubría un flequillo eran las gruesas gafas que usaba, además vestía un uniforme que le quedaba muy grande, se decía –por los cuchicheos de siempre- que era dos tallas más grande que le correspondía, para cubrir algunas supuestas cicatrices que jamás habían existido. Aun le causaba risa ese chisme. Para colmo, no hablaba mucho, en la escuela sólo existía un puñado de gente que ha escuchado su voz y siempre como un susurro, por lo que se ganó la reputación de el chico tímido de la escuela.

Y para sumarle puntos a su situación, era un becado.

Si, un becado en la gran Academia Konoha de educación. Un gran instituto donde las únicas formas de asistir son: ser parte de una familia muy rica y prestigiosa, o que lo prestigioso sea tu cerebro.

Si es la primera opción, tenias las puertas abiertas de la academia y un mundo de beneficios para tu futuro negocio o el de tu familia.

Si es la segunda opción, es que eres un becado, por lo tanto la única forma de sobresalir es con tus notas y habilidades. Siendo siempre despreciado y mirado en menos por los que no entraron por sus notas sino por ser "hijos de papi".

Naruto entro a Konoha por lo segundo. Bueno, seamos sinceros, no ERA tan inteligente para ganarse una beca pero algo debería de tener para estar ahí. Y siempre, desde el día uno los matones de la academia han ido tras suyo, viendo en él la victima perfecta para molestar y abusar.

Y no es como si Naruto se defendiera o como si él evitara aquel trato, ya que todo era parte de su **experimento**… ¿verdad?

Ahora que ya consiguió perder de vista a sus perseguidores, pudo relajarse y caminar más tranquilamente, el timbre ya estaba a punto de sonar anunciando la hora de la almuerzo. Naruto visiblemente se alegro ante este pensamiento, canturreaba de felicidad sobre un mundo de ramen, que no se dio cuenta cuando otra persona apareció por el mismo pasillo frente a él.

El encuentro fue inevitable.

-Lo-lo-lo siento…-susurro Naruto no levantando cabeza ni ver a la cara a la otra persona.

-Naruto, te estaba buscando.- una voz femenina dijo mientras Naruto levantaba su cabeza y miraba a la dueña de su voz. Su piel color caramelo palideció de forma instantánea.

Frente suyo se encontraba la dueña de todas sus pesadillas: Haruno Sakura.

Sakura era una chica linda, de eso no hay duda. Es una de las pocas personas que a pesar de ser una becada era popular. Tal vez por su extraño color de pelo, rosado y sus ojos verdes brillantes, o porque era la secretaria del Consejo de estudiantes, por lo tanto uno persona de gran inteligencia.

Sakura al constatar que no iba a obtener una respuesta de parte del chico que aun la miraba como no viéndola, como si hubiera cerrado sesión y conciencia hubiese hecho una escapada táctica y de emergencia a otro mundo. Suspiró, eso pasaba muy seguido últimamente. Comenzó ella.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas?- esta simple declaración trajo de vuelta Naruto del mundo donde todo era Ramen y Rosas, para traerlo a la realidad, a la triste realidad actual. Lamentaba haberse despertado. Y es que la chica le hizo la pregunta con un tono tan frio de voz que helaría hasta el mismísimo Ártico.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… y-yo estaba en el biblioteca… eso… para… ¡buscar libros!- _"Dios, me va a matar por separarme de ella"_ pensaba el Uzumaki, al ver que la ceño de la chica se hacía cada vez más fruncido. Planear una escapada técnica real no era una mala opción para Naruto ahora.

-Ah, sí, claro.- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a su pobre víctima aun en el piso. Naruto no pudo sino que estremecerse ante la mirada evaluadora de la pelirosada. –Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar por qué tus ropas están sucias?

Eso era todo, ahora abiertamente Naruto se asustaba del aura asesina de la chica, mentalmente se despedía de su ramen y el silencio se formo de nuevo entre ambos.

-Uff- suspiro la chica y rápidamente tomo de un brazo al chico y con una fuerza monstruosa le levanto para después arrastrarlo hasta una sala desocupada. Donde nadie les podía oír ni ver. Hasta ese punto, Naruto le rezaba a todos los dioses, santos y demases que le salvaran de la chica ahora.

"_Dios, Jesús, Buda, Alá, Superman, por favor, si me salvan, desde hoy en adelante comeré más verduras ¡Lo prometo!"_

-No sirve que reces a esta hora Naruto…- al parecer la chica leía su mente. Perfecto.

-S-si te mo-molete, lo-lo sient-

-¡No tartamudees conmigo, Naruto! No hay nadie aquí, y sabes que eso** no** funciona en mí. –Gruño Sakura -Tenemos que hablar.

"_Así con que hablar… uff, por lo menos no va a matar a nadie… aún"_ el chico se relajo automáticamente y visiblemente con esa declaración. Sakura no se pudo sino divertir con la reacción exagerada del chico.

Como sintiendo un peso menos de sus hombros, Naruto aflojo sus músculos y camino por la sala, que acertaba a ser una de las tantas salas de música de esa gran academia. Con un paso veloz y una sonrisa en su cara se acerco al piano de una esquina de la sala. Sacándose sus gruesas gafas y guardándolas en su bolsillo. Se disponía a tocar el instrumento frente a él, pero se detuvo y miró a la chica en la sala, y le dio una sonrisa aun más brillante.

-Y que sería eso, Sakura-chan.

La mencionada también se acerco hasta Naruto en el piano, pero esta vez no con un ceño fruncido o un aura que prometía homicidio, sino con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y es que ver a su mejor amigo sin sus gafas, mostrando sus ojos azules bellos siempre le ha alegrado el día y hecho olvidar sus malos momentos. Con una moción lenta se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿no te cansas de esto?- sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya que muchas veces se la había hecho a su amigo, pero esperaba que esta vez la respuesta fuese diferente.

-¿Cansarme de qué?- devolvió la pregunta Naruto, estaba al tanto de que trataba de preguntarle su amiga, pero tenía la esperanza que no se tratase de "aquello" sino de otra cosa.

-No te hagas el tonto, ya te lo dije: no funciona conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien.- alego la chica mientras posaba su mirada en el chico al lado de él.

-Ya hemos hablado mil veces sobre esto, Sakura-chan. Ya sabes mi respuesta.- dijo cortante. Pero al ver el silencio de su compañera, decidió continuar.

-Y no es como me guste que me molesten y traten mal, pero si es necesario, es algo que soportaré- sonrió, mientras tomaba lentamente la cara de su amiga hacia su dirección, y con una sonrisa, continuó.

-Además siempre sabré que tu estas ahí para protegerme, ¿verdad?- si es posible su sonrisa se ensancho mientras cerraba sus ojos. La única respuesta de Sakura fue su leve sonrojo, mientras en su mente maldecía esa sonrisa encantadora de su amigo que siempre usaba para lograr lo que quería_. "¡Maldito aprovechado y su sonrisita de yo-con-esta-conquisto-al-mundo!"_

Y como si de un hechizo se tratará, la campana sonó anunciando el inicio del almuerzo, provocando que Naruto se colocara rápidamente sus gafas no sin antes, gritar que era hora del Ramen, y salir de la sala, con una Sakura atrás suyo gritándole que debería de comer algo más sano.

~0~

El almuerzo no fue muy bien. Al parecer, el que encontró los libros tirados en el piso del pasillo (que no sólo estaban tirados, sino que también sucios y con claros signos de ser pateados) no fue nada más ni nada menos que el bibliotecario de la academia, Ebisu. Decir que estaba enojado es una declaración comedida (1). El hombre echaba espuma por la boca y exigía las penas del infierno al causante de tal atrocidad, lamentablemente para Naruto, él era ese condenado e Ebisu no dejo pasar mucho para cumplir con su amenaza. Y más aun, al enterarse que el culpable era Naruto, al cual no soportaba.

Por eso, en vez de estar almorzando tranquilamente junto a... a…. err, no les podía llamar amigos, más bien compañía amigable, eso… junto a su compañía amigable compuesta por el chico que era el más inteligente de la academia, pero que su inteligencia iba a la par a su flojera y apatía, Nara Shikamaru, el genio perezoso que cuando no está contestando algo con su típico "Problemático", estaba durmiendo la siesta, junto a él su mejor amigo Akimichi Chouji, un chico gordito (Dios te encuentre confesado si se te ocurre llamarle así en su presencia) que siempre está comiendo de un paquete de papas fritas. Además, se sentaba con ellos en la misma mesa Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera de una gran familia de importancia nacional, los Hyuuga, una chica linda pero muy tímida, que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sonrojándose. Y de vez en cuando, Sakura se sentaba con ellos.

Pues bien, en vez de estar almorzando con ellos en un silencio amigable, se encontraba en la oficina del Director, junto a un muy enojado Ebisu quien aun murmuraba sobre la juventud de esos días y su falta de amor por los libros. En lo que respecta a Naruto, sólo ponía sus ojos en blanco en las declaraciones de su profesor, no es como si este le estuviese mirando después de todo.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué significa esto, Uzumaki-san?- pregunto el director, un viejo ya de varios años y arrugas, llamado Sarutobi Hiruzen.

No obtuvo respuesta del alumno, porque el bibliotecario (que también era profesor) decidió contestar por el chico.

-Para que vea, Sarutobi-sama, este chico tiró los libros por el pasillo del edificio sur sin preocuparse de recogerlos siendo pateados por los que pasaban por ahí.- exclamo rápidamente no quitándole la vista de encima a Naruto-¡Ni aun se preocupo de recogerlos!- volvió a recalcar.

Sarutobi poso su mirada en el chico, el cual sólo escuchaba en silencio, pero pudo observar como la mano de Naruto se hacia un puño, reflejando que realmente la situación le enojaba.

-¿Es así, Uzumaki-san?

-Sí- respondió Naruto rápidamente. La situación ya la molestaba, y quería salir de ahí ahora, todavía tenía hambre.

-Bien, eso es todo- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en el profesor frente a él- Tendrá detención los sábados y ayudaras en la biblioteca, ¿le parece bien?- no esperando la respuesta del profesor, continuo - Ahora puede retirarse.

-Si, Sarutobi-sama- y sin más, Ebisu salió de la oficina no sin antes darle una sonrisa triunfante a Naruto, prometiendo en esta hacer sufrir al chico durante su castigo, Naruto solo apretó más sus puños.

-Si sigues apretando así tus puños te vas a hacer una herida, Naruto.-hablo el anciano, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la ventana, mirando a algunos alumnos que en ese momento se encontraban en el patio teniendo educación física.

-¿Eso es todo, viejo? Tengo hambre- gruñó aún molesto.

Posando su mirada en el joven frente a él, suspiro cansado –Si no fue eso lo que en verdad pasó, debes de decirlo, ¿no crees?

Naruto en lo que esto refiere sólo levantó una ceja, no dándole importancia al asunto. Sarutobi volvió a suspirar.

-Hay algo más. Y, por favor, trata con más respeto a tus mayores.

-¡Jum!- fue la madura respuesta de Naruto, junto a un lindo puchero. Sarutobi sólo se rió de la ocurrencia del joven.

-Kakashi llamo hace un rato, él vendrá a retirarte en un par de minutos más.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué diablos no me llamo a mi?- pregunto molesto.

-Lenguaje, Naruto, lenguaje. Dijo que no contestabas el celular.

Naruto se metió la mano al bolsillo, y para su sorpresa, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas del pervertido ese de Kakashi, pero como había puesto el celular en silencio al estar en la biblioteca durante su hora de estudio libre, no le sintió. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

-¡Diablos!- mascullo, para después decir a su directo- ¡Adiós viejo!

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la oficina a buscar sus cosas y avisarle a Sakura que saldría temprano de clases, aunque lo más probable es que el pelo rosado quiera acompañarlo. Suspiro ante el pensamiento, es obvio que va a ir con él, a fin de cuentas no lo deja solo. Y menos con lo que pasó en la mañana, ya era un milagro que no lo estuviese esperando a la salida de la oficina del director.

Pero no importa, ya era la hora de trabajar de mostrar como realmente él era, el simple pensamiento de no tener que actuar como si no fuera él mismo le saco una sonrisa en su cara mientras empezaba a correr hacia los comedores donde se encontraría con Sakura, tal vez alcance a comer algo.

Tan concentrado estaba que no noto a al chico de cabellos negros caminando hacia su dirección, el cual caminaba mientras hablaba por celular por lo que iba distraído que tampoco noto al chico corriendo hacia él.

Sólo el ruido del choque se escucho en el desierto pasillo.

Naruto estaba pasmado, bien era su culpa por ir corriendo de esa forma por los pasillos de la academia, y más aun cuando su mente estaba en otra parte, pero esto era mucho castigo.

El choque había provocado que cayera sobre el chico, directamente a los labios de este.

Estaba besando a un hombre.

Que no era nada más y nada menos que su compañero de salón, el príncipe (de hielo) de la Academia Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke.

Maldita sea su mala suerte.

-¡Wuaa!- se levanto rápidamente se disponía a disculparse, pero el comentario del otro le interrumpió.

-Tch. Cuida por dónde vas, dobe.- Sasuke pronuncio con desprecio e indiferencia, que por una razón hizo hervir la sangre de Naruto, como siempre sucedía cuando chocaba con Sasuke. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no pudo detener su boca, y grito más bien fuerte.

-¡Teme…!- se tapo la boca y se quedo tieso.

"_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Acabo de decir eso en voz alta… ¡escucho mi voz!_" empezó a hiperventilar los sentimientos, tanto que no se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke a la cara y se quedó tieso, pero se dio cuenta que fue escuchado, obvio si lo gritó, ya que el chico de cabellos negros se quedo en su lugar viéndolo. Sentía esa mirada tan oscura como la noche en él, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

Y no era para menos, el Uzumaki Naruto de la academia jamás se alteraba por nada en este mundo… supuestamente.

El sonido repentino de su celular le dio la oportunidad de salir de la situación tensa en la cual se había metido, y sin más emitir comentario o disculpa alguna corrió de ahí, huyendo a toda velocidad. Una vez lejos, contesto la llamada.

-¿Si, Kakashi?

-¡Yo!- una voz alegre se escuchó al otro lado del celular- Estoy fuera de la escuela esperando por ustedes.

Kakashi sólo dijo eso y colgó el teléfono. Naruto suspiro, todo su buen ánimo se había ido hace solo unos segundos atrás cuando choco con el príncipe de la academia, ni que hablar del beso… se sonrojo ante el recuerdo.

"_¡Maldición, era mi primer beso! Porqué no pudo ser a una chica y tuvo que ser a ese… ese… ¡Teme!",_ se lamentaba mientras tiraba de su cabello.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

(1) Para el que no sepa, "comedido" es lo mismo que cortés o educado, por lo que la expresión "declaración comedida" se utiliza para referirse cuando se hace referencia a algo que no es necesario comentar, ya que es obvio en apariencia, pero igual se declara por educación.

¡Hola! Aquí mi primer fic de Naruto jeje. Luego de pasar varias noches de insomnio con esta idea en mente, mejorando los detalles y la trama, me decidí a escribirla, espero que sea de su agrado =D

¡Hay muchas dudas que resolver! Como, ¿por qué la apariencia de Naruto es distinta? O ¿por qué Kakashi lo vino a retirar antes? Entre otras… que todas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo ^ ^

Bueno, espero le guste la historia, esto es sólo el primer capítulo (que también se puede considerar como un prologo… creo). Si hay dudas, consultas o comentarios que quieran hacer, un review es siempre muy bien recibido y agradecido ;D

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
